List of characters in the Crisis Moon series
This is a list of characters from the Crisis Moon series of games developed and published by Orange Soft. Introduced in Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony Characters introduced in Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony are as follows: Kiyo Kamiya Twilight, Motoko Tsukagami, Abel of the Light, Kagetsu, Mida Curtis, Prisoner No. 405, Roman Black, Shekinah, Terence Reid, Mr. X and Count Godfried Dominus Kiyo Kamiya Real Name: Kiyotaka Kamiya Birthday: July 6 (Leo) Age: 16 (Crisis Moon), 17 (Crisis Moon II) Gender: Male Blood Type: AB Likes: peace, solidity Dislikes: his Eyes, death, deception Voice Actors: Hiro Shimono (JP), Miyuki Sawashiro (JP/young), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN) "The only thing i want, more than anything in the world, is for these visions to disappear. So i can finally live normally" -Kiyo Kamiya, Crisis Moon: Symphony of the Hollow (episode 1) Kiyo Kamiya is the main character of the series. A melancholic high school student who sees visions of death because of his Eyes of Future Death. Appearance Kiyo appears as a normal-looking teenager. He has black hair and blue eyes that turn cerulean whenever the Eyes of Future Death are active. He wears a blue gakuran school uniform with the top opened, a white button-up shirt underneath, and red sneakers. He is usually seen frowning. Personality Kiyo is constantly pessimistic and isolated, and developed a cold personality that shuts out others, being generally rude due to his fear of seeing the deaths of the people he interact with because of his Eyes of Future Death. However, inside, he is actually a kind-hearted person who holds a soft spot for his loved ones. Fighting Style Kiyo fights with a knife on one hand and the Satsugai-sha, a katana given to him by Twilight, on the other. Kiyo is ambidextrous and therefore has no problem with using different weapons on both hands. He was also given self-defense training by his adoptive father while younger, which explains his mastery of wielding the knife and sword. Gameplay Kiyo's style can be described as a shotoclone style. His move include uppercuts (Shadow Cutter), projectiles (Killswitch), car-type moves (Inverse Needle) and overheads (Crescent Divide). In Crisis Moon II, his moveset was updated to include a Tatsumaki-esque spin move (Spiral Slash), while Crisis Moon III gives him a new mash attack (Severing Stabs). His Burst Ability is "Death Sentence", a move where stabs the opponent whilst his Eyes of Future Death. Kiyo's B attacks come in two hits and have priority over all of his other normal attacks, meaning he can link his B attacks into any other of his normal attacks. His Unique Ability is his Enhanced Specials: powered-up versions of his specials which consume quarters of Luna. These specials can be performed by inputting the command of the special and pressing B instead of L, M or H. Like his B normals, his Enhanced B Specials have priority over most of his specials. However, if Kiyo attempts an Enhanced Special without enough Luna, the H version of the attack will occur instead. His Chaos Mode is "Eyes of Future Death: Trigger" which activates a special mode. During this mode, the background turns red, the background music stops, and Kiyo's power and speed will increase by 20%. Trivia *The series' creator TAKA has cited Shiki Tohno, protagonist of the famed Type-Moon visual novel Tsukihime as one of his main inspirations for creating Kiyo *Kiyo's voice actor Hiro Shimono is mostly well known for voicing meek and shy boys. Therefore, his role as the emotional Kiyo Kamiya could be considered playing against type. *As one of the joke endings of the second game has revealed, Kiyo has an incredibly low alcohol tolerance level and can get drunk even by a small shot of sake. *A recent art book has revealed that Kiyo's preferred sport is badminton, and that he was part of the badminton club prior to its dissolution. **This has been referenced in the flyers for The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign- Mighty, where Kiyo appears dressed in the badminton club's uniform. *As several moments from the crossovers had shown, Kiyo is at odds with Fight or Die's protagonist Yuko Amano. **It is believed that it is becaused of their widely different philosophies and morals: Whereas Kiyo constantly questions the purpose of death and the reasons why people commit such crimes as murder, Yuko has shown no problems when it comes to killing, and is more than willing to kill her opponents if it was the only way to progress. *Kiyo owns a PlayStation Portable, as seen on several promotional artwork and some pages of the Wattpad novel. **This may serve as an allusion to Keima Katsuragi from the anime and manga series The World God Only Knows , one of Hiro Shimono's (Kiyo's Japanese seiyuu) famous roles, who, in the story, is almost never seen without his white PFP (a parody of the PSP) Twilight Real Name: Twilight (?) Birthday: December 31 (Capricorn) Age: physically 15 Gender: Female Blood Type: ? Likes: Motoko (though she doesn't admit it), Dislikes: blood, killing people, Dawn Voice Actors: Emiri Kato (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) "I'm sick of having to kill people for their blood, 'Im sick of peope dying before me!. Please, Kamiya-kun, help me stop the vampires so i can end my bloodlust" -Twilight (to Kiyo), Crisis Moon: Symphony of the Hollow (episode 2) Twilight is the series' deuteragonist. A vampire who dislikes her vampire blood and seeks to stop the vampires in order to end her connection with them. Appearance Twilight has short, jet-black hair and red eyes (a common trait of vampires), which she conceals with black contact lenses (the picture above shows her with one of her contacts removed). She wears a short red jacket that bares a significant part of her midriff, white shorts and black boots with white stockings. Her navel has four piercings surrounding it resembling the pattern of a crucifix. Personality Twilight is usually serious and stoic, but actually has a kind heart. Though she has no problem with death in general (unlike Kiyo), she dislikes killing people with her own hands. She has a habit of wearing clothing that shows part of her stomach. Besides her usual outfit, she also wears a school uniform above her size and ties her PE uniform just below her breasts. Her casual clothes and swimwear also bare her midriff. Fighting Style Twilight fights with silver daggers, called "silver needles", usually by inserting three of them in the middle of her fingers, resembling claws, though she sometimes throws them, particularly on long range fights. Trivia *In Crisis Moon, Twilight's Chaos Mode was "Red Light Dance" a simple boost in power, with additional red afterimages of her sprites. In Crisis Moon II, "Red Light Dance" was altered to a ranbu-type super and her Chaos Mode was changed to "Blood", which alters her stance, grants her boosted attack and speed, grants her moves inaccessible to normal Twilight, and changes her voice samples, making her sound more unhinged than usual. *Twilight shares a few moves with Terry Bogard from the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series. **Her uppercut attack, Poison Spindle, is performed the same way as Terrry's Rising Tackle. Both attacks are performed the same way, though Twilight has a weaker, non-charge variant **She has an attack, Vulture's Talon, that bears similar animations and properties to Terry's Power Dunk. Both are also performed the same way. Motoko Tsukagami Real Name: Motoko Tsukagami Birthday: May 2 (Taurus) Age: 15 (Crisis Moon), 16 (Crisis Moon II) Gender: Female Blood Type: O Likes: Twilight (though she doesn't admit it), cats Dislikes: insects (especially cockroaches), vampires Voice Actors: Kana Asumi (JP), Carrie Keranen (EN) "I don't care what you bloodsuckers want, but i'm just doing my job as part of the Hunters. Now i suggest you go away from here before i do something crazy. Go on, scram" -Motoko Tsukagami, winquote against Dawn, Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse Motoko Tsukagami is one of the major characters of the series. She is Kiyo's childhood friend and serves as Twilight's rival. Appearance Motoko's appearance is analogous to the "miko" character stereotype usually seen in anime. She has long dark brown hair tied to a ponytail and similar brown eyes. She wears a white and blue yukata with detached sleeves (not seen in the picture) and open-toed sandals. She wears the same necklace as Kiyo. Personality Compared to her peers, Motoko is more cheerful and outspoken. She is usually kind towards others but can be violent when her friends are harmed or threatened. She disapproves of Twilight's fashion, calling it "too distracting", and chiding her to wear more conservative clothing. Count Godfried Dominus Real Name: Godfried Dominus VII Birthday: May 2 (Taurus) Age: physically 30 Gender: Male Blood Type: ? Likes: the blood of humans, chaos Dislikes: people who get in his way Voice Actors: Taiten Kusunoki (JP), Crispin Freeman (EN) "The Ressurection is coming. And soon, this world will turn into... our paradise" ' - Count Godfried Dominus, Crisis Moon III trailer Dominus is the main antagonist of series. The lord of vampires, he wishes to change the world by wiping out all of humanity. Introduced in Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse Characters introduced in Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse are as follows: Dawn, Shiori Yumizuka, Lao Shun-Wang, Ermingarde Lenne Stridelfeld, Kira Kamiya and Doppelganger. Dawn Real Name: Dawn (?) Birthday: January 1 (Capricorn) Age: physically 15 Gender: Male Blood Type: ? Likes: blood, Dislikes: Twilight Voice Actors: Akira Ishida (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (EN) '"A monster, huh. Let's see who the monster is out of the two us as we settle this in a fight to the death, nee-san" -Dawn (to Twilight), cutscene, Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse Dawn is one of the major characters of the series. He is Twilight's twin brother and the other half of the Resurrection. Appearance Dawn is shown to have the same, feminine appearance as his twin sister Twilight. He has short, white hair and red eyes (a common trait of vampires). He wears a sleeveless black leather vest that stops just below his pants, showing a small part of his midriff, black fingerless gloves, black leather pants and black shoes. He also wears two earrings on his left ear and a necklace with a cross. Personality At first, Dawn appears to be laid-back and calm, but when his bloodlust takes over, he is sadistic and ruthless. Whenever he and Twilight meet, Dawn loses his calm, detached demeanor and reverts to his dark and sanguinary side. Unlike Twilight, Dawn is more open to his vampire blood. Fighting Style Dawn fights using threaded needles which he hides inside his gloves. His psychic abilities allow him to control the threads at his will. Shiori Yumizuka Real Name: Shiori Yumizuka Birthday: Age: 15 Gender: Female Blood Type: AB Likes: "Kiyo-senpai", the sight of blood, Sacchin (her knife) Dislikes: her parents, "those who take Kiyo-senpai away from me" Voice Actors: Yuko Goto (JP), Cristina Valenzuela (EN) "You're mine now, Kiyo-senpai, and you will never ever leave me!. We're gonna be together forever. Hahahahahahahaha!" -Shiori (to Kiyo), cutscene, Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse Appearance She wears the standard girls uniform of Kaede High: a white and blue seifuku with a red tie, black shoes and dark blue socks. Her top stops short of her skirt, showing a bit of her navel (especially in updraft shots). Personality When she was young, Shiori is a sweet, feminine and sometimes shy girl who only wants the best for her. But after years and years of abuse from her parents, she turned into a cold, merciless, sadistic killer who has little, if any mercy. Fighting Style Shiori is armed with a large cleaver she calls "Sacchin", which has a chain that extends up to her right arm. Being a sadist, she prefers to brutalize her enemy with a no-holds-barred beatdown. Her playstyle centers around attacks that rely on holding down buttons while inputting. These attacks Introduced in Crisis Moon III Characters introduced in Crisis Moon III are as follows: Reisuke Kamiya, Mitsuru Himezawa, HADES Unit-001, Jeremy Knives, Thea Millford, Lilith, Mordecai Evans, Yuuno Kirisaki Reisuke Kamiya Real Name: Reisuke Kamiya Birthday: October 6 (Libra) Age: 18 (Crisis Moon) 19 (Crisis Moon III, Crisis Moon III) Gender: Male Blood Type: O Likes: a good fight, arcade games Dislikes: tsunderes, injuries Voice Actors: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (JP), Todd Haberkorn (EN) "If my fate is to fight all my life, then so be it. Who knows, maybe something more important will come to my life sooner or later." -Reisuke (to Kiyo), Crisis Moon: Symphony of the Hollow (episode 1) Reisuke is a minor character in Crisis Moon.He is Kiyo's adoptive brother and a troubled delinquent who seeks fights in every given opportunity. Appearance Reisuke's appearance Personality Reisuke is usually laid-back, but can get hot-blooded and very assertive during a fight. He is also a bit rude and uses mostly crude language (such as using temee when addressing someone). Despite all of this, he is one of the kindest characters in the series. Fighting Style Reisuke fights with two weapons: a brass knuckle from his former soban (gang leader) and a bamboo sword he used during his days in kendo. NPCs Souichiro Kamiya Voice Actors: Keiji Fujiwara (JP), Matthew Mercer (EN) Reisuke's father and the one who adopted Kiyo following his separation after the Children's Day Massacre Mitsuki Himezawa Voice Actors: Miyu Matsuki (JP) Stephanie Sheh (EN) The girl who was killed by the vampire in the first game's intro. She later plays a bigger role in Crisis Moon III, where she is revealed to be Mitsuru's sister. Category:Characters Category:List Category:Lists Category:Crisis Moon Series Category:Original characters